Soul Calibur: Quest For Soul Calibur
by Andy Prosser
Summary: Siegfred is retired from the sword fight OR WAS IT?


blockquote  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;"Soul Calibur: Quest for Soul Calibur/span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;"By Andy Prosser/span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;"Chapter 1 - The Black Menace/span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;"Siegfred had once been the most powefrul human on earth. But now those days were over. After he fouht a power full mystery enemy fight, he had give up on sword fighting for ever./span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;"Siegfred sat it his room alone and was sad, "I was our only hompe, but now there is none left to safe us!" And he was derpessed./span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;"His fried Sophitia came over to see him and she saw that he was sad so sge make him cookies to feel beter. But he was agnry./span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;""NO I DO NOT WANT THSES COOKIES!" He sworded the cookies and they all broke. Sophitia was mad about her cookies and got mad./span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;"But then they felt better and it had sex./span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;""Sophitia," he said, "I will train and get better and I will get my family back!"/span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;""Yuo are so brave!" and she hugg him. Then she put on her clothes and make dinner./span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Chapter 2 - The Fight of Ages/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;"His sowrd was grabbed and he took off to the direction of the battle. Siegfred jump to the combat fight with arms outstrechted to the attack. And he chopped the enemy down. And he throw a ninja star and stab one int he eye. But then Astaroth came out of the cave with a evil eyes in his face. And he smiled eveily./span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;""HA HA HA HA!" He laughed. "It's that wimp I stole your sword form!" And he slammed him foot into the ground and make it shook./span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;"Siegfred got his Soul Calibur out of the sowrd holder and said "Give me my blade back!"/span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;"And they fought for over an hour but then Astaroth blow up the forest./span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;""Noooooo!" said Seigfred. "My faimly was there!"/span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;"But Astratoth didnt not care. He had what he wanted. And he teleported away./span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;""Come back coward!"/span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;"Chapter 3 - Journey Home/span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;"Seigfred got lost on the way home, but later he found a map. So he went home to the map and got there fatser./span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;"When he was home he saw Cassandra and SEung Mina naked in the bath tub. Seigfred got in with them. But then a net picked him up and it captured him./span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"span style="color: #000000;""Hahaha!" They said "We trikced you! We're really not here to see you!" and then they knock him out./span/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"TH EEND?/span/p  
/blockquote 


End file.
